


A Train is Just the Right Place to Fall in Love

by QueenYandereOfficial



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Puns, I'm Sorry, Kinda Open relationship between Nice and Jacuzzi, Love Confessions, Love at first train, M/M, Nervous Jacuzzi, Not really brought up, The gang pushing Jacuzzi to follow his heart, does this count as crack, train puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenYandereOfficial/pseuds/QueenYandereOfficial
Summary: Jacuzzi begins to like a certain red-headed 'conductor'- the gang pushes him to do something about it.(Where is this in the timeline? Pfft, who knows.)





	A Train is Just the Right Place to Fall in Love

Nice stared curiously at Jacuzzi, who sat as stiff as a board in the train seat across from her. At first she just assumed he was being like usual and worrying himself over nothing- but then she noticed that he was only acting that way whenever a certain conductor passed by or lingered too long near their seat.   
It continued for the entirety of their train ride; the man would pass by, and Jacuzzi would bite his lips, struggle not to look, and fidget until the man went away. It's so obvious that even Donny and Nick notice it,

"You alright there Jacuzzi? You look all antsy " Nick asks and then instantly regrets it as he sees Jacuzzi become even more stiff.  
"Its- Its nothing!" he says a little too loud and panicked for it to be 'nothing', and tries to smile away his awkwardness, "I'm fine, just-" At that moment the conductor passes by again and Jucuzzi closes his mouth so quickly he bites his tongue. He's too busy staring at the man to express his pain and thats when Nice begins to worry.

She shares a look with the others and they all make a silent agreement not to mention it until they get home. 

xxx

"So..." Nice starts, one afternoon about a week after they took the train. Jacuzzi looks at her so vibrantly and innocently that she almost feels bad for what she's about to say,  
"What are you going to do about that conductor?" 

It takes a moment before Jacuzzi catches on but when he does his face explodes and color and he stammers for a full minute things like: 'I dont-How did you-Why-Im sorry-I dont-', until he finally just sighs.  
"I just thought he was beautiful Nice, its not like I planned to do anything," he holds his face in his hands, "and even if I were, what would be the point. He wouldn't even notice me"  
"And who says that?" Nice smiles, holding Jacuzzi's hands away from his face.  
"I- isn't it obvious?"  
"Nothing involving the future is obvious Jacuzzi. Besides you've barely talked to the guy," when Jacuzzi still doesn't look at her and just stares at their conjoined hands, Nice sighs, " I think it'd be good for you, if you gave it a shot" 

After a few moments of silence Nice lets go of his hands and goes back to the game she was playing.   
Then she hears Jacuzzi whisper a 'Maybe', and she counts that as a win.

xxx

The gang begins planning before Jacuzzi had even said for certain that he was going to confess. To be fair, Jacuzzi had been going back and forth from declaring confidently that he was going to 'do it'- to refusing to talk about the man at all. So they took that as a sign to start brainstorming.

"How about...he sets up a bomb that explodes confetti and confesses romantically to the man" Nice suggests and is met with the silence. This had been her third bomb-related suggestion, but the group appeared unreceptive to all of them.  
"Maybe we shouldn't include bombs ," Donny suggests, "so that we dont attract the wrong attention"  
"I guess..."Nice sighs and leans back in her chair to try again.

"Hey..." Jacuzzi pipes in from the corner of the room where he had taken to avoiding the world, " why do I need to be here for this. It's kinda embarrassing..."  
"Why? Because you're the one gonna be doing this" Jon says and Jacuzzi immediately tries to protest but is cut off when Nick gets a sudden idea.  
"Ah! How about before he boards the train Jacuzzi walks up to the guy with a bouquet of flowers-"  
"That's way too traditional," Nice grumbles but Nick carries on regardless,  
"And says a great train-themed pickup line!" At that the entire group lights up, everybody suggesting a pickup line and getting more excited while Jacuzzi got more flustered. He had a sinking feeling that this was going to end badly.

xxx

It took a lot of effort on Jacuzzi's part to stay in his normal clothes despite his friends' trying to get him in a suit. He did have to let Nice fix his hair and sprsay cologne on him but he saw it as a compromise. His friends had somehow convince him to buy a ticket on the train so that 'when he says yes you guyscan spend the entire trian ride flirting!'- and though he still doubted his sucess he felt a little less nervous and a little more confident on the walk to the train ride  
Sure his mind still conjured up a million negative possibilities, but the well-wishes and hard work of his friends kept him going until he reached the train station.

At first he didn't see the conductor anywhere, and panicked- thinking that the man was not going to show up. Then he saw a familiar flash of red hair and froze. The man was smiling, laughing about something with his fellow conductor and looking devilishly handsome at the same time. Jacuzzi felt his heart jump into his throat and had a 'fight or flight' instinct. He remembered what Nice told him the night before,  
'When your about to do it , don't think for too long, just breath and go'   
He did just that, walking up to the man- who turned towards him in what seemed like slow-motion- and shoving the bright bouquet in front of him.  
"E-excuse me! It seems like I've lost my train of thought, can you help me regain it? Since...since your beautiful," and the first thing he says comes out all wrong and awkward and Jacuzzi wants to die. The man stares at him with his beautiful red eyes, perplexed. He flushes horrible red, and regrets ever agreeing to this plan at all.   
Still, he continues- remembering the other pickup lines his friends thought of.

"I'd wait for a train, but I've...but it seems like I've already reached my destination. N-next to you... Ah- How many conductors does it take to change a light bulb. I don't know...b-but I do know it only took one to steal my heart" the man's look of confusion shifts to something else and at some point Jacuzzi's voice just fades away and his hand shakes so much that some of the flowers laid scattered on the ground.  
There's a full minute of silence before Jacuzzi's heart sinks and his eyes swell with tears-  
'I should've expected this, I'm such an idiot, and now the guys' hard work will be wasted'  
"I'm sorr-" before he could turn away the man started laughing. His laugh was a bubbly and as beautiful as him, and rather than the laugh being one of cruelness it seemed like the man was happy.

"Oh man," the man wiped a tear from his eyes and Jacuzzi was left confused, "those were...those were pretty bad"   
"I've had people flirt with me but never with train puns" he was still cuckling even as he stared at Jacuzzi with a look warm enough to heat up his bloodstream.  
"So, you like me?" now the man's smile was smug and Jacuzzi felt defiance surge in him. He refused to give up, especially now.

"Y-yes! I do!" he stammered and again held out the flowers. The man took the flowers out of Jacuzzi's hands looking regretful,  
"While I'd love to accept I'd don't even know your name plus-" he started but Jacuzzi quickly cut him off  
"My name's Jacuzzi! Jacuzzi Splot!" his outburst of sudden confidence made something light up in the man's eyes.  
"...I was also going to say that the train is about to leave, so I wouldn't be able to commit to a date or anything like that," now the man's eyes looked regretful, " unless you're also boarding this train..."

Never was Jacuzzi so glad he had decided to follow his friends' plans.   
"I do..." he tried a little smile and was met with one about a thousand times brighter.  
"Isn't that just perfect! A perfect twist a fate!" the man grabbed his shoulders and Jacuzzi didn't have the heart to tell him that it was all planned- even as he rambled about the 'world revolving' around him and their 'clear and everlasting bond'.   
Jacuzzi just smiled as he boarded the train with Claire- Jacuzzi learned his name in between his rant- in tow.

xxx  
All the while Nice and the gang are cheering in the distance popping confetti and dancing. They're all so rowdy that the cops have to chase them away. 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Hope you enjoyed that. I wrote it really quickly in about two hours, but I really had to get this idea out to the world. Now excuse me as I go back to my rare pair corner, do some more incantations, and shipped Jacuzzi with a million other people!   
> XPPPP


End file.
